One Shots: Klaroline Edition
by illwaitforyouforever
Summary: Random scenarios of Klaroline typed up into many different one shots.


******Warning: This is my first story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Just the plot.  


* * *

Chapter 1: Art Class

Niklaus Mikaelson had decided to become an art teacher at Mystic Falls High School. He had moved cities many times because people would start to notice his not aging. But then again, nobody knew he was the most powerful creature in the world. Not only an original vampire, but also the first ever hybrid. Mystic Falls was one of those small town cities, this was his first time back since he last visited in the 1950s.

It was now the year 2012 and the first day of senior year for student Caroline Forbes. She had been a vampire for a little over a year and was loving it. When she was human, she was shallow with little self-esteem. Now, she was most popular girl in school and reigning Miss Mystic Falls. So when she walked into Mr. Mikaelson's art class, she noticed something different about him. She knew they had something in common but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

He had the same reaction. She was a very pretty girl and he felt a bit of an attraction to her. He was a 1,000 year old vampire and he knew it was wrong. He'd heard some news of a girl in Mystic Falls becoming a vampire, he knew most of the vampires that came from his bloodline. And when he thought of this, he knew she was the new baby vampire that was from his line. But that still didn't mean that his attraction felt any less wrong.

"Okay class, take your seats." Niklaus said to his first class of the day. "My name is Mr. Mikaelson and I will be your art teacher for the rest of this semester." He wrote his name on the chalkboard behind him.

When he started to take attendance, he paused at Caroline's name and picture. "Caroline Forbes?" He said, she raised her hand.

"Here," she replied with a flirty little smile. _He's cute. _Caroline thought to herself. _Oh my God, Caroline! Stop thinking about him! He's like 10 years older than you and he's your teacher! _She shook her head slightly, knowing there would be no chance in hell they would ever be together. But his last name sounded really familiar and she couldn't get that thought out of her head for the rest of the day.

After school, Caroline went home and straight into her bedroom, locking the door behind her even though nobody else was home. Then she started thinking. _Oh my God. _She thought as something came to mind. She pulled out her phone and called Stefan. He was the oldest vampire that she knew personally.

"Hey Caroline." He said as he answered his phone.

"Hey," she said, "what were the names of the original vampires?"

"Well, there's Finn, Kol, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson."

"Oh okay, thanks Stefan." She said as she tried to remain calm. After she hung up her phone, she threw it down on her bed. "Shit!" She yelled to herself. Niklaus Mikaelson was an original vampire and her new art teacher and she was attracted to him. _Great. _She thought.

After she calmed herself down, she made herself dinner. Her mom had to work late again. Caroline had gotten used to this over the years. Her mother was the sheriff of Mystic Falls and never seemed to come home.

Klaus sat at in the living room of his mansion all alone. He couldn't get the thought of him and Caroline together out of his head. He knew he wanted her, and Niklaus always got what he wanted.

It had been about a week since the first day of school and Caroline could barely keep herself together, her attraction to Mr. Mikaelson was growing and he seemed to notice. Every so often he'd look up and find her staring at him with a small but visible smile on her face. He'd just smile and look back to the computer on his desk. On certain occasions, he'd give her a little wink in return and she'd give a little giggle. She knew what was going on was wrong but she wanted to enjoy it.

One day, Caroline knew she had to do something about it. After the bell rang for the end of the day, she waited at her locker until the halls cleared. Then she walked over to Mr. Mikaelson classroom. She grabbed the handle, took a deep breath and pulled the room open. He stood up from his desk, surprised she would be here after school.

"Um, hi." She said, she was very nervous and he could tell.

"Hello." He replied with confidence. And that accent, oh she loved that accent.

She walked over to him and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I know this isn't a good idea, but I have this feeling and I just don't know how else to express it." He knew what was coming and he smirked.

"So do it." He said, that was his way of allowing what was going to happen next.

She quickly leaned in and kissed him. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her tiny waist. The kiss got deeper and deeper. His tongue moved into her mouth when she allowed its access. As both of their tongues danced in each others mouths, they both started to move in the direction of his desk at vamp speed. Caroline and Klaus both lost their shirts and Caroline's back was now on the desk as things got more intense.

After they had sex, they both started putting their clothes back on and kept looking at each other, smiling. "That was great." She said. His only response was a bigger smile. When they were both fully dressed, he kissed her again, very lightly this time, trying to show her his soft side. After the kiss, she giggled and hugged him then she left.

Ever since then, she went back every day after school. They knew it was dangerous for a teacher and a student to be involved with one another but they didn't care, as long as they had each other.

* * *

**Please review! Like I said, this is my first story and I want to hear what you guys think before I continue! **


End file.
